Entropy
by MariaSky
Summary: Korra and Asami come back from their well deserved vacation to the spirit world. They have explored their friendship and have found something more to it. The world now seems to be at peace at first, but soon the Avatar's help may be needed in the world again.


Hello fellow Korrasami Shippers! I feel the need to tell you this before you start reading; I'm not a native speaker of English…Unfortunately… I started writing this fic two weeks ago in my mother tongue, Spanish. I felt I needed to give it a try and translate it, just to see how it goes. Some things are going to be ungrammatically correct, and others will not even make sense at all. I would like to know if there is somebody who would be some kind of beta reader (or more accurately, translator) who would work with me to translate it. Anyway, I did my best.

Well, enough of this. Let's start. I hope you understand something and like it even if it's just a little.

Entropy

_Chapter 1_

Moonlight was the only thing that bathed the chamber.

There were two shapes lying on the great bed at the center of the room, totally melting together, blending perfectly. They could be distinguished by the different skin tones; the darker one, a beautiful brown tone, belonged to a smaller but more robust and muscular body. The other one had a pale, delicate skin and belonged to the taller form.

They were two young lovers, perhaps something more. They moved impossibly slow, trying to reach with their hands every possible spot. The hands moved with a force and vigor as if trying to discover all the treasures of the lands of the pharaohs; two big magnets attracting one another, or like two planets orbiting around the same axis.

They were caressing each other like it was the first time they have seen one another for centuries. They were looking at each other's eyes and whispering as if that was the last opportunity they had to share the same piece of the universe. The movement and the rhythm their bodies followed were certainly something ancient. But at the same time it seemed they were creating something new.

Something that was so hard to put into words…It was imposible to describe, even if we were to use all the stupid possible metaphors of the known lands.

Whas these two shared was yet to be named. Words are created when there is a need to label something that is new and nobody has yet mentioned. This was their case. Somebody should call all the wise matriarchs and the great philosophers of the world to try and give a name to it.

"Korra…" One of the voices whispered sensuously, almost breathless.

The owner of the darker skin and the fit body had lost count of how many times she had heard her name whispered like that during that night. It didn't matter how many times, though. That voice still evoked certain sensations in her body.

But that time, when she heard her name, she just couldn't hold it back anymore. She circled her partner's waist, who was on top of her, and kissed her passionately. The movement was so sudden that it made them both lose balance and fall onto the bed loudly. They both laughed, and then looked at each other again.

How is it possible for somebody to feel such a vast range of deep and genuine emotions in such a small amount of time?

Then Korra put her hands on the mattres, on the sides of Asami's face. The physical passion that had been experienced moments before now had turned into something seemingly silent. Now they were looking at each other, with their eyes half closed because their eye lids couldn't stand so much passion and activity as their souls could.

Asami believed she had just seen a strange brightness in Korra's blue eyes. She couldn't tell, but then she felt one of her cheeks get moistened.

The engineer then smiled slightly, tenderly. She wiped away Korra's tears with her lips giving her the smallest and sweetest of kisses. Her intense red lipstick left a little mark on the Avatar's cheeks.

Asami did not comment on that, did not ask anything. She just gave Korra some space and waited for the girl to answer while she played with her short brown and nowdisheveled hair.

"I have never felt like this…" Korra tried to explain with a small voice.

Asami still caressed the Avatar's hair and face, stroking tenderly. The look on her eyes told Korra that she could take all the time in the world; it told Korra that her feelings mattered to Asami.

Some time passed, maybe one minute, maybe a few hours.

Korra then continued: "It's… It's like—When I enter the avatar state. My mind and my reasoning just stop working and my soul and body melt perfectly together and act on their own.

The avatar now was looking at Asami's perfect wavy jet black hair and then began to intertwine the fingers of her left hand with it. Her free hand took another very different path. Asami began to feel as if her senses…

"My senses get even sharper and I start to feel things in my body that I cannot explain with words."

While listening to this, Asami's hands just started wandering on Korra's strong and muscular back. Korra's hand had reached its intended destination making Asami close her eyes suddenly and gasp.

The avatar started to speak directly in Asami's ear, making both of them even more aroused. "There is a moment when I just…"

Asami was holding tight onto Korra's back and tried to silence the moans that threatened to leave her mouth.

"I just let go… and I start to feel close to a certain kind of freedom."

She whispered, as she kissed Asami's neck.

"I feel like I'm flying so high and nothing can stop me…"

Asami had stopped in trying to contain the sounds that were coming out from the depths of her throat. Her legs circled Korra's waist and their hips were moving together in perfect synchrony.

The Avatar was taking her so far away…

Korra kissed her passionately on the lips, slowly swallowing Asami's moans.

"Asami…"

She opened her eyes with great struggle at the sound of her name and what she saw in Korra's deep blue gaze sent an electrifying wave of emotion through her body.

"You make me feel even more than that…"

Korra then felt Asami's body arching at the same time that she felt the fingers on her back strongly pinning on her skin.

The image that the avatar had before her eyes was one of the most beautiful sights she had ever witnessed; Asami's expression full of pleasure, freedom and delight and only being illuminated by that night's moonlight.

During a few instants, time just stopped for the two of them.


End file.
